


Oh my life

by Vardek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, POV, Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Творец переживает смерть своего любимого творения (не слеш).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaruschka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jaruschka).



> Время: первый сезон, эпизод "The Harvest"

Его воспоминания на секунду врываются в меня, и время растягивает эту секунду в короткую вечность. Вечность, потому что я с ужасом осознаю, что теперь мне от них никогда не избавиться. Короткую, потому что я уже чувствую приближение его конца. И страшусь, что и мой срок на этой земле почти истек.  
Перед моими глазами проплывает Его Жизнь.  
Все ошибки, все радости, все поражения, все победы.  
Все, что было им, все что было до него.  
Его смерть была для него освобождением.  
Я всегда знал это, ведь мне так нравилось играть в Творца. Мне нравилось находить их, раздавленных жизнью, с мертвыми сердцами, с умирающей плотью и нести им спасение. Мои жертвы никогда не отталкивали мою руку. Они принимали мой Дар. Они ценили его. И в расплату они становились Даром для меня.  
Мы встретились с ним ночью. На заваленном мертвыми телами, пропахшем порохом поле, на котором днем раньше разыгралась жестокая битва. Кровь, пролитая в тот день, манила меня, звала к себе. И я, поддавшись ее зову, пришел, как приходит преданный слуга к любимому хозяину.  
До моего слуха донесся слабый стук сердца, и я на мгновение не поверил самому себе.  
Как кто-то мог остаться жив, попав в эту мясорубку?  
Но он был жив. Все еще жив.  
Как говорят, в одном ударе сердца от смерти.  
Его грудь была разворочена, попавшим в него снарядом. Лицо обезображено, искорежено.  
Он был словно воплощением Смерти.  
Но Смерть мертва.  
А он смотрел на меня живыми глазами и тянул окровавленные пальцы в немой мольбе.  
Спаси или убей.  
Нельзя говорить с мертвыми. Нельзя просить. Нельзя дарить. Нельзя принимать их дары.  
Со мной говорили его глаза.  
Он просил меня о смерти.  
И я подарил ему Смерть.  
А он принял ее, принял Нежизнь.  
Я поделил свою жизнь с ним.  
Другие мои Дети уходили и приходили, но он был рядом.  
Может быть потому что ему я дал больше, чем всем остальным.  
Может быть, потому что лишь со мной он нашел свое предназначение.  
Может быть, потому что из года в год глядя в его глаза, я все еще видел умирающего деревенского паренька, которому судьба уготовила погибнуть на забытом всеми поле битвы.  
Может быть, потому что в его глазах я видел любовь ко мне.  
К этой высохшей уродливой оболочке.  
К тому существу, которым я стал в погоне за властью и силой.  
Но он любил меня. А я любил его.  
Не как Дитя, как равного.  
Потому что он давно уже слился со мной в единое целое.  
Потому что жизнь у нас на двоих была одна.  
Его жизнь.  
Моя жизнь.  
Короткие мгновения вечности истекли, и я зашелся воем, когда осознал, что его больше нет. Что моей жизни больше нет.  
О, моя жизнь...  
Люк...  
Прощай.

Конец


End file.
